Gu Lan
Gu Bei's older sister, and direct descendant of the Gu Clan. Both her and her brother lost their parents at a young age and were seen as a threat for becoming the next successor to the family, making them a target. When Gu Lan suddenly became paralyzed for some unknown reason it was clear to her that this was a malicious act.【TDG】Chapter 273 – Poisoned? There are many factions within the Gu Clan and among the younger generations, there were many who had supported Gu Lan. Before Gu Lan was crippled, her prestige in the Clan was extremely high and had far surpassed the second highest, Gu Heng. Because of this, she also received one of the two god level growth rate dragon bloodline Demon Spirits that the clan had. Although her meridians were clogged and her cultivation was crippled, many people still respected Gu Lan very much.【TDG】Chapter 325 – Brother and Sister Appearance and Personality She has a gentle appearance and personality. When they first met, she was sickly pale with and almost withered body that was bound to a chair. Even still, she kept a peaceful and calm aura about herself. Plot Alternate Life In Nie Li's past life he had heard that Gu Lan was in an accident that left her paralyzed and unable to cultivate. Even still, she was able to live to be two hundred years old. It was also rumored that it was her that taught Gu Bei his sword skills. Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Nie Li: :Hundreds of doctors visited her in the hopes of healing her to no avail. However, upon meeting her, Nie Li immediately was able to tell that she had been poisoned with the Scarlet Apex Herb.【TDG】Chapter 273 – Poisoned? Causing her veins to gradually clog up, halting the progress of cultivation and leaving her bound to a wheelchair. She has been poisoned over a period of about three years, so it will take awhile for him to slowly remove the poison from her system and start to repair the damage to her veins. Since it would be dangerous to all of them if the person that poisoned her learned that she was being healed, they agree that it is best for her to continue to pretend to be the same.【TDG】Chapter 274 – Reasonable :While Gu Bei is retrieving the medicine that Nie Li prescribed, she tells him about her Mysterious Master that also came from the Tiny World. However, she does not know his name and she has not seen him for the last five years. Nie Li ended up taking only five hundred Spiritual Stones, half the original reward, before leaving. Gu Lan, like her brother, was very impressed by his knowledge and talent. Nie Li has given her back the hope that she almost lost to regain her health. Gu Lan and Gu Bei went to the Saint Soul Grounds when they heard about Nie Li's amazing performance as well as the bet with Long Yuyin. She was once again astonished by Nie Li's talent and agreed with her brother that she felt that Nie Li was very mysterious and still has many secrets. Both Gu Lan and Gu Bei were further shocked when they saw Nie Li reach third on the Saint Soul Board, as they had still greatly underestimated his talent.【TDG】Chapter 282 – Who’s the Trash Now? Gu Heng: :While they were watching the Saint Soul Board, they ran into the current successor of the Gu Clan, Gu Heng. Before Gu Lan's "illness" she was also considered a possible choice as clan successor, and so a threat to him. Even though he tries to provoke her by causally calling her a cripple and mocking her, Gu Lan pretends that his words have no effect so that he lowers his guard against her.【TDG】Chapter 281 – Where to Lash? Supporting Allies Arc Gu Bei: :On the second night of the visit by the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects there were many sparring matches at the martial fields with most of the Gu Clan gathered there. Gu Lan also surprised everyone by showing up. By this time she had fully recovered from the poison, but still pretended to be crippled. She was there to watch as Gu Bei reveled his true strength for the first time.【TDG】Chapter 325 – Brother and Sister Gu Ya: :After recognizing Gu Bei's talent as well as his god level dragon bloodline demon spirit, Gu Ya announced that Gu Bei was now a successor candidate for the next clan head and declared that they would hold an emergency elder meeting. At the meeting the patriarch, Gu Tianlong, surprised everyone by making Gu Bei the first in-line successor and lowering Gu Heng to be the second. Nie Li guessed that this was most likely because they had some knowledge of Gu Heng's underhanded method of poisoning Gu Lan. :Gu Lan warned Gu Bei that this was only in name, as he doesn't yet have any of his own forces established in the outside world and that he must not get carried away.【TDG】Chapter 328 – Second Fate Soul Becoming the Sect Master Arc Gu Lan's Cultivation: :With the support of Nie Li's Divine Elixirs, her cultivation has quickly risen. She has already reached 2 stage Dao of Dragon and plans to focus on cultivation in order to reach the Martial Ancestor Realm in only a few years. Gu Bei: :Now that Gu Bei has firmly become the first in line successor of the Gu Clan, he will soon become the Skyway Hall’s Deacon. Gu Lan plans to support and advise her brother so that he has no troubles with his new position.【TDG】Chapter 436 – Accident? Long Tianming: :She was most likely also a witness to the event surrounding the competition for acting Sect Master. At first, Long Tianming tried to disqualify Nie Li from competing for being late, but the Hierarchs refused. Then he claimed that Nie Li was cheating by bringing out a hundred Sky Origin Divine Clan members, when that didn't work either he accused Nie Li of being backed by the demon clans. However, no matter what Long Tianming said, the Big Five showed unwavering support for Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 441 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts The Big Five and the new Sect Master: :When Long Tianming still refused to accepts his loss, Hierarch Linglong revoked his positions and status then sentenced him to ten months house arrest. Hierarch Martialsky then directly announced his retirement and promoted Nie Li to Sect Master.【TDG】Chapter 442 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Even though there was some discontentment form the sect, who where confused by the rapid change, Nie Lie was able to quickly win them over by providing each member ten spiritual elixirs according to their cultivation level, as well as hundreds of God-level Dragon blood-line Demon Spirits to the sect. He also sealed the gates to the sect and rooted out enemy spies. :Gu Lan also completely supported Nie Li as the new sect master and was one of his elite followers and was there when Nie Li announced that the sect would be closed for five years as everyone focused on raising their cultivation. Only attacking the Demon God Sect after they had built up overwhelming power.【TDG】Chapter 443 – Dao of Dragon Realm Experts Category:Gu Clan Category:Divine Feathers Sect